princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny's 13ths birthday .
Its Danny Wildes 13th birth day and a few friends are coming over but he also invited his girl friend Lani ,He is very scared that he is going to mess up , but his little brother nick is up to something . Good morning mama . Nick yawned Good Morin bab . Marian answered . Is that Danny's special breakfast ? Nick asked . Yup , just a day he was a pre teen and now he is a true teenage .Nicks mom said proudly . Wait a 13 is a teenage age ? Nick asked . Yup ! Marian answered . As nick was walk alway he thought to his self . " well someone is going to get prank today .... * laughs * Nick ran into Danny's room and started to jump on his bed . Get up get up get up its your birth day !!!!!!!!!! Nick said yelling . Danny woke up to nicks yelling . Ugh let Me sleep , my party isn't starting until 12 and it only 7: 13 .Danny said trying to go back to sleep . You a teenage now , you need to look cute for your girl friend . nick said . Who told you about my girlfriend ?! Danny said freak out . Dad . nick giggled . Oh well I guess I would get up . Danny said softly . Danny walk into the kitchen and all of sudden ...,........ Robin and Marian : happy birth day son !! Awesome ! Danny said happily . Danny do you like the breakfast mom and dad made for you ? Nick said . Heck ya !!!! Danny said . Robin giggled . After getting ready and having a few family members coming over Nick started his prank .. He told Danny that lani doesn't like him . What ? Danny question . Ya , I heard her say that she hates you . nick said . Well that's just cold !! Danny said . Nick though to his self " this is working lani is going to kiss Danny ! " Time pasted ..... * door bell * Hi lani ! Danny said . Well hello Danny . lani answered back romantically . Nick : hey lani come here . OK ? . lani answered . Danny wants you to kiss him .nick said . Really ?! Lani blushed . Yup . the little fox boy answered ( nick ) Danny sat down at the table and lani sat right next to him . Umm ... Lani ? Danny said . Yes . she answered . Do you like me ? Danny asked . Yes I do ! Lani . Lani gave him a big kiss . Aww our son is all grown up . Robin said . Danny's friend 1 : aww . Danny's friend 2 : ooooop ! Danny's got his kiss on his bday ! Nick : I prank you lani and Danny ! Danny and lani : why ? Nick : so you guy can have a kiss . Lani and Danny : aww . Everyone had fun the rest of the evening .......... The end . Category:Stories Category:Eva1234dog fanfics Category:Young love stories Category:Birthday stories